


Too Late

by JessiIsDead



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiIsDead/pseuds/JessiIsDead
Summary: First attempt at this.... also wrote this late at night, probably really bad...YEEEEEEEEE





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this.... also wrote this late at night, probably really bad... 
> 
> YEEEEEEEEE

Magnus sat in front of his mirror, a spread of concealers laying on the table he was sitting at. As he covered up the bruises on his arms a face, he thought about Alexander. The boy he had loved for years, and still loved, though both of them were now married. Alec was happy with Lydia and Magnus was with Camille. He hadn’t seen Alec since his wedding last year, which broke Magnus’ heart to go to. Though he had married Camille first, it still hurt to see the man he was in love with marry another. Just sitting there, Magnus thought about everything. About his dear Alexander, about his deteriorating relationship with Camille, and about his own happiness. His eyes settled on his purple laptop on his desk on the other side of the room. Closing his eyes, Magnus made a decision. He walked over to his desk, opened his laptop, and started typing. 

Alec looked at the message he had received an hour earlier. At who it was from. Magnus. His best friend all through school. One of the people he cared for most in the world, but hadn’t heard from in weeks. Holding his breath, he unlocked his phone and looked at what was sent to him. As he read what Magnus had written, his head spun. Once he was finished he stared at the phone unseeing. In shock. Alec’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground, tears pricking his eyes. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Lydia came into the room.   
“Alec? Are you in,” She walked through the door, but stopped once she saw Alec on the ground. “Aec! Are you ok?” Her expression worried.  
Alec looked up at her with eyes full of emotion. He looked at the girl he had forced himself to love, because he was a coward. As he slowly got up off the ground, he made up his mind.   
:Avoiding looking at Lydia, he walked to the door, “I,” he hesitated. “I need to go do something.” With tears still slowly making their down his face, he rushed out the door and into his car.  
Once he got to the location that Magnus sent him, he took a deep breath, and shivered in the chilly night air. Taking a glance at the sliver of moon in the sky, he wished for the best. Alec looked at the abandoned barn before him and wondered why Magnus would want to meet him here. He walked through the doorway and over the door that seemed to have fallen down. As he walked through the ransacked barn, Alec noticed there was a light coming from the hayloft. He made his way past broken pitchforks and wheelbarrows to the ladder the led up to the hayloft. The ladder looked pretty unsteady, but Magnus was worth it. Precariously, Alec made his way to the loft, where he was greeted by the sight of Magnus lying down, back facing him.   
Every doubt in Alec’s mind fled as he rushed across the piles of musty hay. Dust exploded from the hay, but Alec couldn’t care less. He fell to his knees as he reached Magnus, wondering why he hadn’t moved yet. Frowning, Alec grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over. It looked like Magnus was sleeping, but he was a beautiful as Alec remembered. His brown hair short and messy, sticking up slightly from not being washed. Alec began to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair, hoping to quietly wake up Magnus, but the was still no reaction from the sleeping man. The barn was unnaturally silent, even then sound of the dust settling was nonexistent. Alec put a hand on Magnus’ chest to feel his heartbeat, but there was nothing.   
Alec began to panic. He frantically picked up Magnus’ wrist to check his pulse. Nothing. Only then did Alec notice the pill bottle next to Magnus. He picked it up, but there was no label, nor were there any pill in the bottle. In horror, Alec put the pieces together. Magnus had killed himself. Alec was too late. He pulled Magnus’ body into his lap and cried.   
“I came Mags, I came for you. I. I came to say I was a coward. I was scared, I should have told you. I shouldn’t have hidden it. I should have done something. But I’m too late. I’m sorry.” Sobbing even harder now, Alec buried his face into Magnus’ hair and whispered to the dead body of the man he cared for more than anyone. The man he lost because he was too scared to admit it until it was too late. “I love you.”


End file.
